


Cat's Meow

by DawnGyocry



Series: Curiosity Killed the Cat [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Smut, Xeno, awkward first time xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnGyocry/pseuds/DawnGyocry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You shut the lab door as quietly as you can. Sweet Jesus the trouble you'll be in if the Doc or Bro (especially Bro) finds the door to the lab locked. But you figure you'd rather deal with that than having anyone walk in on you tonight. </p>
<p>A nervous sort of anticipation builds in your gut as you make your way down the stairs. You and Karkat have been wanting to do this for ages, but now that you're actually about to do it, you're feeling like a silly little nervous school girl. Your manly pride is aching more than just a little.</p>
<p>Your manly dick says to suck it up. </p>
<p>----</p>
<p>The smuttastic sequel to 'Curiosity Killed the Cat'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat's Meow

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to write more for this story, especially not so soon, but the smut begged me to do it. I don't know whether I'm proud of myself or ashamed.
> 
> EDIT:
> 
> I changed the title. Apparently there is already a very popular Davekat fic with a very similar title, which I was unaware of. I truly hope I didn't step on anyone's toes, I honestly didn't mean too. I apologize if I hurt anyone's feelings or upset anyone. I had originally picked the phrase "All Cats Are Grey in the Dark," since I thought it would go well with "Curiosity Killed the Cat," being they're both cat based cliche's, something I was hoping to use for all the titles in this verse. I did some quick research for another cat based cliche that would fit the fic well and decided on "Cat's Meow" which is a 1920's slang for something 'stylish or intriguing, generally in a 'sexy' sense.' 
> 
> Hopefully it works. I admit I'm a bit disappointed the other title was taken, as I was quite pleased with it, but I certainly don't want to impose on anyone. Again, sorry for the confusion.

You shut the lab door as quietly as you can. Sweet Jesus the trouble you'll be in if the Doc or Bro (especially Bro) finds the door to the lab locked. But you figure you'd rather deal with that than having anyone walk in on you tonight.

A nervous sort of anticipation builds in your gut as you make your way down the stairs. You and Karkat have been wanting to do this for ages, but now that you're actually about to do it, you're feeling like a silly little nervous school girl. Your manly pride is aching more than just a little.

Your manly dick says to suck it up.

There's a flickering light coming through the glass wall of Karkat's room. He must have his TV on. After a lot of needling from you, John and Jade, you'd finally managed to get Karkat hooked up with a decent bedroom. It's still the same old confinement room, but at least he's got a TV, a couch, a little card table, and even a desk with an old computer on it (but no internet, alas). At least he looks less like a prisoner now. He's  gotten a lot less stir crazy having things to do.

Poor guy still has the little port-a-potty in there but really it's just meant for late night emergencies. He rarely uses it anymore.

When you reach his door you spot him lying face-up on his pile, his hands playing nervously with each other. Your stomach does a little flip and you open the door.

"Hey, Kit-Kat," you say, chill as you can. Because yes, you are still the coolkid here. No silly school-girl-isms are allowed anywhere near the vicinity of Karkat's room and potential sexy times nnng, oh Lord, you're so nervous and excited it's pathetic.

Karkat jerks upright and turns to look at you. He mumbles something you don't quite catch and turns off his TV. You walk over to him on the balls of your feet, lean down over him before he can stand up and give his black lips a quick peck. He clatters in his throat for a moment, kisses you lightly back before drawing his hands up to your shoulders for leverage and pulls himself up. You smile and knock your forehead lightly against his.

"Hey, babe, ain't this just the prettiest place for a late night date, I feel just awful not dressing up more. I'm such a shame."

He rolls his eyes. "Dumbfuck. Is not a real date, no."

You smile. His English has improved considerably. He can understand almost anything and everything that's said to him, and he can speak fluently enough to get nearly everything he wants across, but he still struggles with the finer points of grammar and fluidity. You wonder if maybe it's mean of  you to find it cute.

"Hmmm, but if we're so focused on the definition of a _real_ date," you say, "then we've never actually been on any and I don't think my poor beating heart can take that. Let me pretend I have my romance, Kittykat."

"Hrn, you don't even _know_ romance," Karkat growls lightly, nips at your chin.

"Oh, right, right, I forgot. That's your jurisdiction."

"Fuck yes."

You press your mouth to his temple, more of touch than an actual kiss. He starts purring quietly, doesn’t move. After a still moment the air shifts from comfortable to awkward. You both know what you came down here for, know how excited and nervous you both are. And, fuckdamn, really you're getting pissed at yourself for your own awkwardness. You're an adult goddammit, not a hormonal, gangly teenager.

Karkat shifts uncomfortably against your collar bone, glances up at you, flushes and glances away. Yeah, alright, you're not going to put up with this girly ass nonsense.  You take a step back, roll your shoulders.

"So where we gunna take this French quality romantic evening? Your pile? Couch?" Karkat snorts. Fuck him, it was an awesome segue. "Actually how about we use your bed. Poor neglected thing hasn't been used once has it? Be careful, it'll start to think you don't love it."

Karkat rolls his eyes. "Bed is not alive, fuckface."

"Oh, but that's what you think," you say seriously. "But I bet we can get a beat thudding in it."

He chirps indignantly and shoves you away. You laugh, stride over to the cot and plop down on it. It's surprisingly comfortable to for a cot. Jade probably switched the mattress out at some point for a nicer one. You pat the spot next to you suggestively. Karkat looks torn between laughing and face-palming. Instead he drops himself roughly next to you, enough to make you bounce on the mattress a little.

You lean in, kiss him warmly, firmly. "How about we just take this slow? We've got all the time in the world, don't need to go all the way tonight if we're not ready yet."

Karkat nods, a small smile pulling at his lips. You kiss it so it'll grow.

"Of course if you wanna go fast, I'm cool with that, too."

He growls. "Stop wrecking the mood," he says, nips your lips a bit harder than necessary. You just laugh, earning you a small smack to the shoulder.

You bring your hand up to his coarse hair, scratch his scalp they way he likes. You've done this so many time, learned all this favorite places to be rubbed, and oh, you normally wouldn't be getting so warm so fast, but just knowing that tonight, tonight you're going farther puts more heat into the kiss. You can feel Karkat's own anxious excitement in the movement of his lips, the way he pushes his tongue so readily against your mouth when normally he likes to wait a bit for that, the way his claws kneed at your shirt.

You pull back for a moment, pull off your shades and set them on the ground next to the cot. You shift to a more comfortable angle, on your knees between his and push forward again. Rub his horns, suck his lower lip, nibble a little. He's purring, his breath coming in warm little puffs. You move your hands to his sides, dig your fingers into the gaps between his ribs. He squirms and moves his own arms to wrap around your neck, fingers digging in your hair, and oh, he's mastered the right amount of pressure to apply with his claws against your scalp and you can't help the little sound that escapes your lips.

Your open your eyes a fraction to see Karkat's staring half-lidded back at yours, pupils blown wide. Heat coils in your chest, spirals down your gut. You lower your hands to his ass, give it a little squeeze (and man, he's got a great ass, 10/10 would squeeze again). His breath hitches, a little sound comes from his throat that goes straight to your dick. You pull his hips against yours, feel something move under the denim of his pants.

You've felt it before. It's a weird sort of stirring that feels nothing like a boner should. You roll your hip experimentally against his. You're rewarded with a stutter in his purring, a small groan, gnawing teeth to your lips. Whatever the hell he has instead of a dick squirms in his pants, nudges against your boner. And fuck, do you have a boner.

Karkat gasps and pushes you back.

"Huh, hey, what's wrong?" you ask.

"Hrng, I," he hesitates, looks nervously down at your boner. You feel your face heat a bit. "What if…too weird?"

You let a small breath out of your nose and lean back to sit on your heels. "Hm, well, there's a definite possibility of some extreme weirdness." He looks down so you lean in, put your mouth to his ear and whisper, "But do you wanna know a secret?"

"Hm?"

"I might love you too much to care."

He chirps and buries his face in your neck, purring, purring, and oh man, does he love cheesy stuff like that, but you mean it and you'll say it a thousand times if you have to. You move your lips to his cheek, place a small kiss and then blow a loud raspberry on his cheek.

He shrieks and shoves you away. You catch yourself with one hand behind you and burst out laughing. Thank fuck his room is sound proof. He growls and whacks you on your shoulder.

"Haha, okay, okay, sorry!" You shift your weight back to your knees and wrap your arms around him, pull him into a tight cuddle, still giggling, your grin pressed into his hair. He growls halfheartedly and brings his arms around you, tucks his head into your neck so you can give him a little kiss to one of his horns. You rub his back until he starts purring again. With him tucked into you so tight, you can feel the vibrations of it against you chest, almost as soothing at the beating of his heart.

You lower your hands to the bottom of his shirt, finger the edges of it before sliding your hands under it, up his back. You rub your thumbs over his legs scars, more soothing than sexy, but you think he enjoys it just as much. You lean back enough to look questioningly into his eyes, moving your hands back to the edge of his shirt. He nods, lets you pull the shirt up and over his head. You toss it somewhere over your shoulder.

His lack of a belly button always surprises you the most. You get the horrible feeling that the no-nipple thing doesn't bother you as much because of Bro's freaky anime guys, oh god don't think about it you'll lose your boner. You finger Karkat's leg scars again curiously. After a moment he pushes your hands away, grabs your own shirt and tugs it off.

He takes a moment to get reacquainted with your own alien weirdness, pausing the longest at your belly button, before the heat comes back and his mouth is back on yours, claws trailing down your back, not enough pressure to break your skin but enough to draw a shaky moan from your throat. You trail a line of kissing and nibbles across his jaw, down his neck. He likes it when you bite, harder than you'd ever like, but with the way troll teeth are, it doesn't really surprise you that he likes it rougher than the average human.

You don't even realize you've been pressing your thumbs into the hollow by his hip bones until his hips jerk against your hands, the bulge in his pants pushing forward. He lets out a small whine, puts his mouth to your neck and pushes his hips against yours. You gasp, involuntarily buck your hips against his, and fuck, fuck, you need his pants off.

When your fingers reach for his zipper, he freezes, breath hitching against your neck. You pause, wait. When you feel his hesitant nod against your throat you tug the zipper down, push his jeans down to the middle of his thighs.

Now you can definitely see something squirming underneath his boxers, a wet patch staining the front. You stare cautiously up at his eyes as you bring a hand to his squirming crotch. His breath hitches, a look of fear passes across  his eyes.

"Hey, shh, I promise I won't freak out," you say, pulling your hand back to pat his face. You learned a long time ago that the simple gesture had a surprisingly effective calming effect on him. He leans into your hand, nods. When you fumble with his boxers he growls lightly and pulls himself off the cot, turns away from you and pulls his underwear and pants off all the way, tossing them towards his pile. He hesitates for a short moment before sliding back onto the cot, slowly turning to face you again.

The first thing that surprises you is the color. There's bright, blood red wetness all around his crotch, his upper thighs. You trail your eyes cautiously along his stomach until you reach his bright red…uh, dick? Tentacle? Thing?

It's vivid red, swishing slowly, clumsily in the air like it's trying to grab hold of something, anything. The tip is small, barely as wide as your thumb, but gets wider towards the base, nearly twice as wide as your dick. Bright red, slimy spunk coats the entire thing. Natural lube, you suppose. It's not quite as sexy as you first thought it would be when you were pulling his pants off. Rather, you find yourself staring at it curiously, filled more with a biological fascination than arousal.

"Uh, so does thing dry up when you're not using it, or does curl up or what? I haven't seen it flopping around anytime we weren't getting it on."

Karkat groans and puts his face in his hands. "Dumbfuck, no. It goes back _in_. What else would it fucking do?"

 " _In?_ " you repeat, mildly horrified. Yeah okay, really fucking horrified. "In _where?_ "

He stares at you like you just asked him why fish need water. He looks like he's about to say something, probably insulting your intelligence, before closing his mouth again and warily eyeing your own, slowly deflating boner.

"Hrn, here," he takes your hand and brings it to the base of his…uh, tentadick. "Bulge goes back in here."

With your hand in his, he slides his finger down the base his - did he call it a bulge? His breath hitches when his bulge instantly warps around your hands, hot and pulsing, squeezing and wet. He grunts and uses his other hand to pull it away, freeing your hands so he can slide his finger the rest of the way down, sliding it beneath the skin at the base. It's then that you can see that, yup, his alien dick is totally coming out of some sort of orifice.

You curiously, dip your own finger into the skin by the base. He lets out a shuddery moan and pulls his hands away, letting your experiment. You sort of just pet it for a little bit, fascinated as you watch it grab and squeeze at your hands. You notice that above his bulge is a plate-like bone under his skin that probably acts like a natural nut-cup when his bulge is pulled in. You can't help but be a little jealous. Fuck, why can't human dicks have that kind of guard?

You lean in and kiss him as you rub slow circles into the base of his bulge. He moans, bites at your lips, a bit too hard. "Teeth," you remind him. He chirps out a small whine but stops biting, pushing his tongue harder against yours to substitute.

It doesn’t take you lone to figure out the pressure that he likes best. Lighter than you'd want on your own dick, but with how soft the bulge is, and given the fact that it's usually tucked inside his body, you bet there's a hell of a lot more nerves in that thing, bet it's a lot more sensitive. With his moaning and squirming, it doesn't take long for your boner to come back full force.

"Nook, too," Karkat gasps.

"Wha, nook?" you ask against his lips, arousal clouding your brain.

" _Nook,_ " he repeats, frustration all over his face. He roughly grabs your hands and brings them down between his thighs, under his bulge.

Well, fuck, that's right. You'd nearly forgotten that all the trolls were apparently androgynous. But there is no denying you have your hands shoved against a very wet, very vagina-esque piece of troll.

(You decide right then that you're going to refer to it like a nook like he does because the idea of your supposedly male alien boyfriend having a vagina, hnnng, no, too confusing for you.)

You cautiously finger the edges of his folds. He shudders, grinds down on your fingers.

"More, harder," he gasps.

You slide your middle finger into his nook, down to the third digit. His breath hitches, you feel his nook, tight and hot, squeeze around your finger. You slip in a second finger, he lets out a long, shaky groan. You begin to move your fingers, spread them apart, when he stops you.

"Wait, Dave, hnn, wait."

You immediately withdraw your fingers. "Huh, what? You okay?"

"Need a bucket," he says.

"A _what?"_

" _Bucket_ ," he repeats, stares at you disbelievingly. When you don't move right away, he groans, pushes himself off the cot, walks quickly out to the main part of the lab. You groan and grind the heels of your palms into your eyes. Aliens.

When Karkat comes back, bucket in tow, you've both calmed down enough for him to place the bucket on the floor next to the cot and slide back onto the mattress next to you without going straight back to groping each other.

He looks down and your pants zipper, then back up to look in your eyes. "You too," he says.

You nod, close your eyes, take a breath. You're suddenly nervous. What if you're too weird to him now? You shake the thought from your head as you unzip your jeans. Even if it is weird to him, it won't change anything. You trust him.

You shimmy your way out of your jeans and boxers at the same time. No sense drawing it out any.

The first thing he says is, "It's so stiff."

You crack up. "That's sort of the point."

He glares at your, shoves your shoulder. You snicker. He grumbles something in his native language, returns his gaze to your dick. He slowly brings a hand to it, wraps his fingers around the middle of your shaft. You bite back a moan.

"It's so…hard," he mutters, giving it a light squeeze.

"Heh, again, kind of the point." He gives it another squeeze, like he's testing to see if it'll deflate if he puts pressure on it. "Hmm, yes, okay, yes, you can, hnn, put more pressure than that on it."

He squeezes harder, brings his free hand up to your pubic hair, runs his fingers through it. His eyebrows furrow before saying, "You say _I'm_ a cat. _You're_ a cat. Why so much hair?"

You snicker, lean in and give him a quick kiss. "I dunno, Kitty-cat. That's just the way humans are."

He grunts and continues exploring you with his hands, pushing down on your boner to see if it'll lay flat, finding which places are more sensitive, how hard to rub. His fingers find their way to your ballsack, juggles them lightly, a look somewhere between disgust and fascination on his face. You struggle to keep your thoughts cool so he can experiment without you doing anything mortifying like coming in his hands. When his fingers dip below your balls, farther back, he frowns.

"…No nook?" he asks.

"Uh, what, no, no," you sputter.

His eyebrows crease over his eyes. "Then how?"

"Uh, well, normally for humans it's a guy and a girl. The guy has a dick and the girl has the hole."

Karkat gives you a look that simultaneously horrified and offended. "That's fucking stupid."

"Sorry, I didn't make the design."

"Then how does it work. For two guys?"

You scratch the back of your head uncomfortably. "Well, there is a way, using, uh, the other hole that's down there," you say, not quite meeting his eyes. "But, well, I'm not really-- um, not that I wouldn't ever be willing to try -- but for now, I'm not sure if I'm really, uh, comfortable trying that, yet. I mean maybe next time but --"

Karkat cuts you off with a pat to the face. "Shh. Okay."

You lean your forehead down to rest on his shoulder. "Thanks, Kitkat." He wraps his arms around your shoulders, purrs into your ear. The position is a little awkward, but for a moment you stay still, soak him in, oh god, you feel so safe, so happy here. You turn to face, kiss the corner of his mouth, whisper against his lips, "So are you ready to try this then?"

He leans back, looks you in the eye, nods. You lean in, suck on his bottom lip, bring your hands down to his bulge. He gasps and wraps his own hands around your dick, pumps it. And then you're back to rubbing, petting, moaning. You slowly ease your way down until you're lying on Karkat's chest, rocking against his whole body. The moment your dick gets close enough to his bulge, it wraps around your dick, completely engulfing you in its wet heat, squeezing you from base to tip. You make a sound you'll deny later.

You're getting overwhelmed, fuck, fuck, you can't get enough of him. You want to wrap yourself in him, wear him around, snuggle in his warmth. You wish you could bury your entire existence in him. He's repeating your name over and over against your lips, the word almost completely drowned out but his buzzing purrs. You notice with a shock you've been moaning his name the entire time too.

"Oh, god, Karkat, Kittycat, Karkitty, I want, need you, so good, hmmnn."

When you thrust your hips forward, your dick hits his nook and he freezes. You go rigid over him.

"Karkat? What's wrong?"

"Hmm, the top of your," he says, voice wavering nervously. "Hrm, is, is wide. Wider than a bulge."

It clicks. Of course. With the tapered shape of a troll bulge, the head of your dick is naturally going to feel too big for him. Fuck. "Do, do you want to stop?"

"Fuck, hn," he shakes his head, closes his eyes. "I want to try."

Your lips quirk into a small smile. "Okay. But tell me right away if it hurts, alright?" He chirps, nods, a small smile pulling the corners of his lips. "Do you want me to go slow?"

He shakes his head. "Fuck. No. Go fast."

Your dick twitches, you peck his lips. "Okay." You resume rocking, jerking your hips against his. You reach your hand down, unwind his bulge from your dick, stoke it until he moans. Dick free, you position yourself. There's more than enough lube just from his bulge on your dick for this to go smoothly. "Alright, here we go."

You push in, hard and fast.

His thighs immediately clamp around you. He lets out a strange little noise before mashing his mouth back against yours. He's so tight, so hot, it take all you've got not to come right then and there.

"You, mmm, okay, Karkitty?" you ask against his lips. He purrs and shoves his tongue in your mouth. You take that as a yes.

After a moment of getting comfortable again, you slowly move your hips back, pull half way out. Karkat makes a little noise, but otherwise doesn't move. You take that as a sign it's safe to push back it. He chirps, arching his back, pushing his hips harder against yours. You thrust again.

"Hrn, why you," he garbles against your mouth.

"Why I what?"

"You hump like, mmm, _mammal_."

You burst into snickers, tuck your head under his jaw and thrust again. "Because I _am_ a mammal, KitKat."

You think he's about to retort something to you when he's cut off by a long moan from his throat when you thrust again, deeper, harder. He rocks his hip hard into yours as you build momentum and soon neither of you are talking, it's just your moans and the sound of skin on skin.

You go rigid over him when you come, blinding and hard. When your senses return, shaking over him, you realize he's clattering frantically at you in his own language.

"What?" you ask, still dazed.

It takes him a few tries, but he manages to gasp out, "B-bucket!"

"Huh? --oh!"  You immediately push off of him, clamber off the cot. Karkat almost knocks you over in his haste to reach the bucket. You wrap your arms around him from behind, hold him steady.

The moment he has his thighs around the bucket, he comes, blood red spunk splattering into the bucket. You tighten your grip on him, hold him tight through his orgasm. When he stops shaking, he slumps back against you.

You pull yourself and him back onto the narrow cot, lay down beside him, bathing in your afterglow. You don't think you've ever felt so happy, so complete. The only sound is Karkat's loud purring, vibrating against your chest.

You're going to have to sneak upstairs before morning, before the others notice where you are. You'll probably have to get yourself and Karkat into a shower before anyone else wakes up, so they don’t notice. At the moment, you don't care, just close your eyes, inhale deeply in his hair.

After a few minutes, Karkat nudges your chin with his forehead, looks you in the eye. "Did you use me as a _bucket?_ " he asks incredulously.

"Pff, that's just how humans do it, Kittykat," you snicker, peck his lips. He glares at you, whaps your shoulder. "Er…would you rather I pull out before I come next time?"

He stares levelly at you, then lowers his eyes, tucks his head back under your chin. "No. It was…good."

You smile into his sweaty hair. "Yeah." You press a kiss into his hair and giggle, "You weren't kidding about needing a bucket, holy fuck, how do you keep that much cum in you?"

He growls and kicks your shin. You laugh, squeeze your arms around him apologetically. He wraps his arms around you as well, hands running down your back, and you figure you're forgiven.

"God, Karkat," you breathe into his hair. "God, you're so perfect."

 He chirps, his purring gets louder, his arms squeeze you even tighter. He shyly mumbles something into your throat. It sounds like it's his own language. When you cock your head, he says it again.

"Yeah," you say. "I love you, too." 


End file.
